For Your Soul
by KnightLyght
Summary: Harry Potter and Full Metal Alchemist crossover. The final battle is over, but someone Harry loves deeply has been killed. He swears to get this person back, but you can't bring someone back from the dead with magic and wizardry, can you?
1. Chapter 1

Name: For Your Soul

Rating: For now, and this chapter, G.  
Genre: Drama, maybe?  
Secondary Genre: Tradgety/agnst/Humor. I can't pick.  
Soundtrack to Chapter: Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly: Him: Dark Light (BUY. IT. NOW!)

Kid: (10/4/05) Yes, some weird insperation came out of nowhere and it isn't for Promises. Well, this is going to be a bit of a crossover between Harry Potter and Full Metal Alchemist. You'll see what I mean, but if you're only reading this for the FMA addition, don't get your hopes up. I just took some things from there. Nothing to truely make it considered a crossover. But anyway, here's the story. I don't know if it will be a one-shot or a chapter story, but it's here either way. Oh, by the way, this has some-Spoilers- for HBP, so if you haven't read it, don't read it.

Updates: On Promises, you would have your sixth chapter but I got a profile for the person who wanted to be Assassin, and I have to go change a few things before I can post it, but just so you know, it's not dead, and it is on it's seventh chapter.

Tears streamed down the already crimson face, emerald eyes begging for help at the boy he helplessly clung onto. He sobbed, digging his fingers into the black robes, pushing his face into the same fabric, trying to keep himself from crying, but it's useless; if anything, it makes him cry harder. His hair was a mess, strands clinging every where without purpose, to every inch of his forehead, making it no easier to see. Finally the raven headed boy gets up, roughly ripping the tears from his face, not bothering to wince as he scraped his sweat over a still-fresh cut below his eye. Jerkingly, he spins to the other boy, a steely resolve in his eyes that Draco Malfoy had learned not to get in the way of.

"I'm getting him back." Harry Potter says in finality, leaving no room to argue. He looks at the crumpled heap at his feet and Draco watches as he tightens his fist, making his knuckles turn white before the brother of the ebony wand is stabbed into the heart of the dead Lord Voldemort repeatedly. It didn't seem to help, just brought more tears to the already red eyes.

"Harry, stop. That isn't going to bring him back, and you know it." Draco says firmly. Harry slows down. He didn't like it, but the Slytherin had to say it, even if it practically made Harry face the reality of the situation just minutes after the situation had happened. Harry turns his tear stained face to Draco momentarily, the only warning said boy gets before Harry flings his arms around him. Draco, not knowing what to do, just sits there, letting the boy cry, occasionally rubbing his back when he'd finally mustered up enough courage to place said hand on his back. "Come on Harry." He whispers, his voice nearly catching in his throat. "We need to go." He says even softer still.

The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Won looks up at Draco. "Where?"

He hadn't exactly thought of that. Hogwarts had been destroyed in the battle against Lord Voldemort, the Weaslys were no where to be found. Hermione- Draco wasn't even sure if that muggleborn witch was even still alive after all that had happened. Dumbledor had died last year from Snape because he- Draco- couldn't pull it off. Mostly everyone was either dead or in hiding if they weren't Harry or Draco. Draco sighs.

"Guess it'll be the Manor." He says softly. He noticed that the entire time Harry had been crying, he hadn't spoken above a whisper. It was almost like he was afraid that he'd break Harry if he spoke too loud. But why? He couldn't figure it out. He and Harry hadn't really become friends and yet he was worried about him. Draco shakes his head firmly. "You really have no other choice, Harry." He says, softly still. He gently pulls the Gryffindor up onto his shaky legs and helps him across the battlefield. Neither one had the energy left to apparate, and even if they did, they'd probably end up splenched from lack of concentration.

"Thank you." Harry whispers to the blonde. Draco looks down and cocks an eyebrow. He shrugs the best he could. They walk on a little more before Draco makes them stop. He looks at Harry. The look in Harry's eyes almost made Draco back away from him, if he wouldn't have came with him.

"What do you want?" He asks, harsher sounding than he expected them to. Harry lowers his head.

Had this been any normal day, Draco suspected the boy would have lifed his head even more and smiled widely for Draco before telling him whatever it was. But not today. Never today. Harry just whispers, "Will you help me get him back?" Draco nearly drops the speaking boy and himself along with him.

"You want me to help you find a way to bring back that filthy werewolf!" Draco said more in shock and not realizing what he had said. "Correction: You want me help you find a way to bring Lupin back?" He says just a bit more calmly and politely after Harry gave him a glare that would have made Voldemort proud. Harry nods and Draco sighs. But says nothing to the waitning boy, but instead, Draco turns his head to look behind him at the scene they were leaving.

The land here would be forever scared, and it was partly his fault. No grass would grow, no trees, no flowers. No more buildings would be allowed here for the fear of disturbing the restless souls of those who died here. Especially since Voldemort was one of them that died here. No, this would be a scar that would not, could not heal. It reminded the boy of the scar on Harry's forehead that no longer held much intrest to anyone there. The war was won by Harry, and this would always be here to be reminder of what happened.

At least, it would be for the one's who saw it and survived the battle here.

The Malfoy Manor seemed so empty without Lucius or Narcissa. It was actually rather soothing, having such peace and quiet to return to after a battle like that. Draco takes in an unnoticed deep breath. Yes. He was home. Draco lets grin grace his features. It had been months since the war was over and all the Death Eaters had been found and either questioned and killed or buried, his parents included in the latter part. The new "Master Malfoy" lifts his cup up to his lips, letting the breeze ruffle his hair and begins to sip at it before-

"I FOUND IT!"

-rings through the manor from, apparently the study on the other side of the manor, loud and abrutly enough to make Draco choke and spill his tea over his robes. He coughs a few times then makes a distasteful look at his soiled clothing before slinging the excess liquid off his hands, while giving the door a glare. The boy casts a simple cleaning spell on himself, though it still left the feeling of being sticky. Finally, in the door, an out-of-breath Harry stands, clutching a book like it was his last little bit of life.

"What do you want?" Draco says venomously to the emerald eyed boy. "Can't you see that I'm not in the mood to be bothered by your inconsistant babbling?" Harry lets his face drop momentarily, apparently either used to these kinds of response, or just not bothered by it, before he pushes the tea set off the table, and Draco became suddenly aware of how glad he was that he cast an unbreakable charm on them. In replace of the set, Harry sits a book the size of what Hermione once called "light reading" and begins to skim through the book before pointing out one single word that Draco didn't like the sound of.

"Alchemy."

Kid: Alright, so for now, I've decided it'll be a chapter fic. (oh and if you're wondering, I didn't put the date that I finished it beside my name because I finished it the same night that I started it.) See the bit of FMA that'll be included in it? Well, I know that there will be more to the story than that. Just think of the plot line of FMA if you've seen it. r&r please!


	2. Trying to Take a Job

Name: For Your Soul

Rating: For now, and this chapter, G.  
Genre: Drama, maybe?  
Secondary Genre: Tragedy/angst/Humor. I can't pick.  
Soundtrack to Chapter: (Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly: Him: Dark Light.)

Kid: (9/5/05) Alright, I got a really good review for this so I'm really happy with this. And I got the review the same day I posted it! Wow... I really appreciated it, and I dedicate this chapter to that reviewer. But anyway, I was also surprised that I got that chapter done the day I started it. Another thing that's not happened to me, until now that is. Wai! But, in this chapter I will show you a little of what I got from FMA, but I'm sorry (Anikan) Lover, It's not entirely what you pictured. Evil grin That's why I couldn't pick between Tragedy and humor. Laugh. Well, without furthor ado, chapter two.

Chapter Two: Trying to Take a Job.

"Alchemy."

Draco hadn't heard that word in so long, he had nearly forgotten about it. Back in his family, deep in the pure blooded veins that ran though his family's body lay the blood of an Alchemist. Sir William Scott, the best known True Alchemist to the Wizarding World. Of course the Muggles didn't know about him. Their definition of Alchemy was so much different than the wizards, turning elements into gold. But True Alchemy, that was one of the best achivements obtained by the Wizarding Alchemists.

The Law of Equivelent Exchange: One cannot obtain anything without giving something of equal or greater value. First law you learn in Alchemy, be it Muggle or True. But the wizards decided to take it farther and try it with not just the elemnts, and turning such into gold. They took anything and, if what they gave up was enough, made anything. Imagine being able to turn something into anything you needed. Wouldn't it have been wonderful if it worked out. It corrupted too many hearts, made too many humble people greedy. True Alchemy, and eventually Alchemy itself, was outlawed. No one practiced it anymore, and no one passed down the knowlage, except in the line of Malfoys. Draco himself knew a bit of Alchemy, the transfigureation circle, and the Law of Equivilant Exchange was simple enough, but he also knew enough about himself to know what his limits was, and what to combine to make what.

But he didn't have to let Harry into that little bit of knowlage.

Draco smirks. "Do you honestly think you know enough about Alchemy to perform such a feat?" He laughs. "You couldn't even perform a proper charm without having to have a little help." He hears Harry turn a few pages behind him, pulling the chair out to sit down. "Oh come on Harry." Draco turns around, leaning against the balcony's stone railing his arms keeping him from falling. "Don't set yourself up for more lost hope." He says almost genuinly as he turns his head to look out at the Manor's pond.

He hadn't shown it to anyone. Well, he had to show it to his father, it was from the Dark Lord after all, but other than that, no one else knew about the puppet that currently sat at the edge of a rock at the pond. but not close enough to get it wet. It was strange, even to Draco himself, that Voldemort had sent hima puppet. It wasn't even a magical puppet, but a Muggle puppet. Strangely enough though, Draco found entertainment out of if. It was a tiny wooden replica, even down to the only two marks that flawed his skin: the Dark Mark, and a single scar across his abdomen that his mother had given him, though she said accidnetaly (too bad that Voldemort was dead. Draco could ask who done it and get a replica of Lupin for Harry to stick the soul into). What entertained him the most was the control he had over it. Without him, the puppet couldn't move, couldn't sing, couldn't talk. It could do nothing.

He hears Harry sigh and he realizes that he'd gotten sidetracked inside his mind. "Given up yet?" He asks suddenly, unmoving. Harry sighs, and Draco sees him shake his head in the disappearing light. He turns his head slightly to get a better look at the boy. The Gryffindor had a deep look of concentration set on his face and Draco nearly laughs at him. Such hard work for a werewolf? He'd never do it. It'd just be a waste of time. He'd never find anything. No, Draco had never really looked in that particular book for a way to bring someone back to life, but he'd read a bit of it.

With a lazy sigh, Draco gathers up the tea set and calls Diddy, kindly as he can, telling her to get him another pot of tea. With a smile, she does so. He knew it wouldn't take long, so Draco decides to sit on the balcony to admire the rest of the setting sun before it disappeared. With the familiar pop, Draco turns and nods to the elf. He brings the set over to beside him, catching an "humm..." muttered from the boy behind him. He ignores it for now, turning back to his sunset. He pours his tea (no cream, and two sugar squares) and begins to sip it calmly, pulling his fingers apart from the "sticky feeling" the cleaning spell had left.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

With a start, Draco pours his tea over himself again (and a very hot, very good cup of tea it was, mind you!). Luckily, he didn't fall from the balcolny, like many would have. Instead, stands up on the balcony railing, looking down at the boy who caused his clothes to become soiled once again.

"Harry Potter, I'm going to hex you out the door." He says, nearly lunging for said boy. Harry laughs and shoves Draco into a chair.

"Calm down! I just had an idea!" We got that Boy Wonder. Draco thinks, rolling his eyes, though he doesn't say a word as he goes back to his former position on the balcony. The sun had set by now, and he could no longer see his puppet, which he could feel was still enjoying it's seat by the pond. Out there, in the distance, past the hills that belonged to the Malfoy Lineage, the scarred battlefield from a while ago still layed, just as he had predicted, uninhabited by either plant, animal or nonliving thing. Only the dirt now rested there. Draco closes his steely eyes, letting the wind bring back the memories of that night.

Harry was at his brink, he could tell by the way the boy breathed, hard and labored. Each dodge, each spell, each counterspell, it took out more than it should. Draco, though, knew he wouldn't want any help, especially not from him. Draco wasn't of any help anyway, as he was caught in an ongoing battle with his father at the time, and had not enough time between each spell to even give Harry a complete thought at once. Narcissa was already dead, killed by her husband. It didn't surprise the son at all. It was as he figured: Lucius saw Narcissa trying to kill Draco herself, and decided to get rid of her. It was as simple as that, believe it or not, and it didn't bother any of them in the least little bit.

The field around the fighters was completly void of the soft grass that once grew there. Voldemort had made sure to get rid of it in his first words. The grass wasn't paid much attention, considering the situation, but Draco was sure that he wasn't the only one that now wished that the grass had been left there. At least there would be less of a scar to remind them of the time. But things like that weren't thought about when you were fighting for not only your own life, but the life of those around you, and those you'd never know.

Now that Draco thought about it, this was about the time he'd started calling Potter "Harry". He'd been struck with the crucio curse and Draco let's the killing curse hit his father before he called out his name. And it shocked him for a moment, when he realized that he'd just yelled out "Harry". But there wasn't any time to think about it now. Draco was now able to distract Voldemort enough to where he would let Harry go, sending Draco flying and Harry sending the same curse to Voldemort that Draco had let go to his father.

And that was it. For a moment, they watched as Voldemort crumbled, but then Draco tore his eyes away from his former master and to his dead parents, their bodies already halfway decomposed from the curse.

Draco had scoffed at the idea of his parents wanting to kill their only son, their only child, when he thought of it a first, but then he started to remember things. Things that made him question it, because now that he thought about it, it seemed they were always trying to kill him. But he didn't care. He liked the challenges they threw at him whenever they could. He thrived on them at one point. Soon enough though it stopped, and he wondered what the point for all of these challanges was. Though, in it all, he never dared to question his Father, and especially not his mother. She seemed more intent on killing Draco than his father. Again, he didn't care. He didn't think about it much, especially not now.

Harry waves a hand in front of Draco's face. "Dracooo." Harry whispers, and then shreaks as Draco quickly grabs his wrist. "Sorry, but you weren't listening to me. I know how to get the body for Remus!" Harry glowed. Almost quiet literally, Draco noticed. The snake sighs and closes his eyes. Great, he would have to go through the True Alchemy with the boy. "We just need the elements that compose the body and mix them into one being!" Nearly being pulled off the balcony, Draco protests.

"Wait a bloody moment, Harry!" He yells. "Did you even stop to think what you needed for the soul?" Harry nods. Of course, he had it all figured out. "Well, what is it?"

"Our blood, silly!" Harry says in a girlish tone, flicking his wrist out at Draco. Draco rolls his eyes again, stopping when he was looking up at the sky.

"Our? Blood?" He asks slowly, hoping he had heard wrong. Harry nods. "No scar." Draco blurts out quickly and again Harry nods, but this time he laughs too. It was too weird too Draco but he decides to tag along anyway, saying, "Well, lets go put one Major God out of a job."

Kid: Another chapter wrote on the same night I started it. I like this! Well, anyway, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the "putting God out of a job" comment made by Draco, but that's the entire meaning of the Chapter Title up there. Thank you for the reviews, even though I only know of one as of now. But I did see that this story had ten hits already. FOR MERLINS SAKES! REVIEW ALREADY! Sorry, got a little carried away there. Well, that's it for Chapter Two!


	3. Equivilant Exchange

Name: For Your Soul

Rating: For now, and this chapter, G.  
Genre: Drama, maybe?  
Secondary Genre: Tragedy/angst. I can't pick.  
Soundtrack to Chapter: (Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly: Him: Dark Light.)

Kid: (10/6/05) Alright, the start of another chapter. Hmm. This is beginning to come along slowly. I don't like that. Maybe I'll pick up the pace in this one. I don't have much to say on this one, I'm too hungry and too sleepy, so forgive me if I don't make sense, or it seems unusual compared to chappies one and two. **_Oh, and if you haven't see the episode about the little kid on the island and Ed and Al's sensei, don't read this. It has spoilers! _**But anyway, onward to the fic!

Chapter Three: Equivalent Exchange.

It was weird, seeing such a look of concentration on Harry's face as he drew the True Alchemy Circle (in soap, mind you. Draco wouldn't allow anything that wouldn't come off easy to touch his floors) in the center of the hall, just below the Grand Staircase. It was a simple thing, just a drawing really, but it helped so much. The blonde sits on the stairs, waiting for the 'artistically challenged' boy, counting and making sure they had everything they needed to perform the rebirth. He sighs out of boredom, still counting, and finding something very strange in the contents that Harry himself had gathered.

"Hey Harry." The slytherin looks back over the ingredients quickly. "What are we going to use to make him turn into a werewolf?" Although, now that Draco thought about it, he wasn't so sure it was missing. Maybe Harry left it out on purpose. From what he had heard, Remus had suffered a great deal as a werewolf. Steel colored eyes turn to Harry and watches as he fishes something, which is threw to Draco, out of his pocket. It is easily caught and scrutinized boredly. "What is it?" Draco muses.

Harry stops working for a moment to give his back some rest before he answers. "I dunno. I just found it in some book while looking through your study. It seemed to be useful to Remus." Those words tell the shocked boy on the staircase two things.

"You didn't bother to look at the name before you made it?" Harry shakes his head, smiling dumbly. "Well, just so you know, it's Wolfbane. It can't help you in this." A questioning look is shot up at the speaking boy. "This potion is used to keep them from turning into the werewolf." The boy shakes his head. It was life-risking to be doing such a complex transfiguration with such a dimwitted boy. But he'd told Harry he would, and he planned on it. Besides, Harry was already pulling him up from where he sat to the True Alchemy Circle below them.

Harry takes his place at then opposite end of the Circle. Harry didn't know what to do. All he knew was what was in the book, and he silently prayed to whatever God or Messenger would listen that Draco knew more about True Alchemy than he did. Which, considering he was bending down and placing his hands on the outline of the Circle, he knew more than he let on. Draco sighs then pulls his hands from the Circle, closing his eyes and sitting back on his legs.

"Do you have any idea as to what to do?" He asks simply. Shyly, Harry shakes his head, feeling almost like he should stick his finger between his lips slightly. "Just picture the contents-" Draco looks at the empty circle and sighs. This was going to be a long, long True Alchemy set. "Go get the bloody elements!" He says softly though one could hear the barely contained anger as he pressed on the skin between his eyes. Harry once again nods, even more shyly than before. Rushing over to Draco previous spot, Harry gathers the items in his arms, then places them inside the Circle. "Now, before I was interrupted." He sharply looks over at Harry as he sits back down. "Picture these items becoming Remus. I'll do the rest, I suppose."

Draco places his hands back down on the circle outline and nods for Harry to follow. It was a simple thing for Draco to do something simple like transfigure metal into a sword or such, but this is a human transfiguration. This has only been attempted once, and this guy had the body of his wife with him. All it took was the item he had connected her soul too, and it was done. Yes, there was a few things needed, but that was for a nearly complete human as it was. This wasn't. This wasn't something he had ever heard of. So how did he do it? Draco pushes his will through his veins, making him push on the ground in a sheer subconscious effort to make this work. It seemed he always pushed down when performing True Alchemy. Almost like he believed it would help the two exchange themselves. But then, he knew it didn't. That didn't really stop him though. It'd become a habit. Then, feeling like that was enough, he begins to clearly picture the elements coming together one by one, though quickly. Then the platinum blonde boy adds the last little nearly insignificant, but vital 'ingredient', which had been taken earlier. A vial filled with his (without leaving a scar, to justify what he said earlier. He wouldn't let something like a small cut leave a scar on his perfect ivory skin.) and the Boy-who-lives' blood, though it had more of Harry's blood than his own. Draco had made sure that happened. Then, he pours it in, keeping one hand securely on the Circle, watching it mix with part of the body in his mind's eye.

Finally Draco opens his eyes, as he feels a pull hear his naval, only to see purple flashes surrounding him, and the floor becoming quicksand as his body is drug inside. He panics momentarily, before yelling at Harry to help him. Then nothing. Just darkness, and the feeling of being able to do anything without the limitations of a body.

Harry opens his eyes, not believing the image in front of him. There, on the other side of the circle, was nothing. No Draco, no robes, Harry even doubted if there was a hair left of him. Harry pulls his knees up, out of the goo that had settled around them, and continues to contemplate this. Where would Draco have went? It made no sense. He pulls his hand out, and once again, his knee. Wait.. A goo? Harry looks down, and notices the floor had become almost watery in substance. Immediately he begins to scream, struggling to get out. But it didn't work, it just made him sink in farther, and quicker. Though he doesn't notice it. The Gryffindor-ish courage seemed to escape him. He didn't want to do this anymore, he just wanted to wake up and remember this as a bad dream. That's what'd happen. He'd wake up after his head has gone under and discover he just had pre-day-nighttime-dream-jitters. But it didn't happen, as his head finally went completely under the watery goo.

It hit him immediately, the screams of the souls he saw on the other side of the doors. Double doors, a story told on them, if one wanted to stay here long enough to read it. And inside, every soul was trying to get out, gray, featureless souls, except for their eyes, and occasionally a mouth to let out a scream. He searches around the doors for Remus' eyes, but can't find then. He kept looking for them, at one point trying to go through them to find it, but one pair of eyes caught his attention:

The steel gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

For once the boy doesn't think, he grabs onto the colorless soul's hand, dragging it out with all his might. It doesn't come easy. In fact it doesn't come at all. He pulls, slips, and the soul goes back into the doors, joining the twins and triples of him. And that feeling of helplessness covers Harry once again. Tears slide down his face as he slides down to his knees. He covers his face uncharacteristically, sobbing into his hands when a sound catches his attention. A puppet. A perfect wooden replica of Draco. With a tiny symbol made on it's neck. Immediantly he shows the soul the puppet.

"Give him back to me! Give me Draco back, damn you!" He gets back up and walks over to the double doors again and takes the same hand he felt before. Roughly, with more strength than before, he begins to pull him out, and this time, he gets him halfway through.

His voice. He'd been crying during this, he'd been whimpering every now and then. But suddenly, nothing. He knew he still was, but he couldn't feel the vibrations in his throat, he couldn't hear it anymore. Then he begins to notice the tingling sensations in his left should, all the way down to his arm. Suddenly, he drops the puppet. But he couldn't have. He didn't release his grip on it. In fact, he couldn't feel his arm anymore. Quickly, he pushes the though to the corner of his mind and he begins to concentrate more on getting Draco's soul back into the body.

When he came back to his senses, Draco knew something was wrong. To begin with, he couldn't move too well on his own. He couldn't look around, and he felt things protruding from his head and limbs, including, it seemed that little space between his butt and his spine. He couldn't speak too well either, it seemed. But, he could move his eyes. Which was a good thing. Really it was, because now he could see the damage done to the Manor by him and Harry. Maybe, just maybe they had succeeded, but the Slytherin Prince doubted it. No newbie True Alchemists could pull off something so complicated. But he had to humor Harry when he came up with the idea. So he had no choice. Besides, whatever happened, it could be fixed. Anything could be fixed. You just had to know what could be done.

So, using the little movement he still had, Draco lets his eyes wander around the Grand Hallway. They had made a terrible mess. Boards laid strone everywhere, bits of statures and what Draco could only guess laid everywhere, and there was even a piece that had come off of his puppet laying not too far from his head, he noticed. Eh, it wouldn't be that hard to fix. He was, after all, as Harry once said, half of the greatest wizards alive right now. A charm to fix this would be elementary. He decides, after calculating his damage to the Manor, decides to check on Harry. His eyes connect with teary emerald and immediately he knew that they hadn't succeeded. Well, he couldn't have believed that they did. Then Draco notices something else as Harry comes over to where he was lain.

Draco could now fit in Harry's arms. His own legs and all.

And Harry was not only missing an arm, but it seemed his voice too.

All Draco thinks for a moment is "Oh, no."

Kid: Another fic finished in the same day (or night if you prefer) that it is started. I love it. But then again, I don't write chapters this short usually. Not anymore at least. Well, now you can see what I meant by it wouldn't be the same as FMA and Ed and Al. I hope I didn't confuse anyone in this. Oh, and to the most recent reviewer, it's just because, you don't like, don't read! I'm really sorry if I did. Well, until the next chapter R&R! Baibai!


	4. Update and Info

Name: For Your Soul

Rating: For now, and this chapter, G.  
Genre: Drama, maybe?  
Secondary Genre: Tragedy/angst. I can't pick.  
Soundtrack to Chapter: None.

Kid: Since I have had around two people actually review and tell me I need to update, or I need to continue, I figured I could be nice enough to tell you this: The story is finished...On a disk that has been, I believe, lost. I finished this story a really long time ago, and for some reason it was corrupted on my boyfriends computer and not mine, so you know what, I figured I could wait until school started back and then I think I lost the disk. If I still do have it, and I can find it (since I do think I know where it is), you will have a completed For Your Soul story. But until then, all I can do is appologize.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: For Your Soul

Rating: For now, and this chapter, G.  
Genre: Drama, maybe?  
Secondary Genre: Tragedy/angst. I can't pick.  
Soundtrack to Chapter: (Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly: Him: Dark Light.)

Kid: (10/7/05) I'm so sorry!! I had the third chapter wrote, but I didn't take the right disk to school with me (it's the only place I can access the internet now. None at home *tear*, so if you go a weekend without hearing anything from me, check the dates at the beginning and ending of them, if you wish to know how long it took me to write it.)!! I hate tootsie rolls, you know that? *sigh* Just a bit of random information about myself. Well, anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be. I might just make it long enough to get their reactions in and leave it at that, then write a sequal if anyone (I hope more than one) requests it. So this may be the last chapter, I'm not sure. Just don't be surprised either way. Unless of course this goes on to like 50 chapters (I truely admire those of you who can write that. I have yet to reach a story of over ten chapters and they didn't have over 3000 words [that in itself was a fluk. It was the nineth chappie, and I had wrote it in a notebook before hand. Second was 1781 words. Chapter Six.'] If you'd like to read it, and you like Yu-Gi-Oh!, read it! It's called 'Pain'), then you can be surprised. But anyway, seeing as I have went on a long enough rant, here's Chapter Four of For Your Soul. Enjoy!!!! (Review answer at the bottom.)

Chapter Four: Where to now?

Draco watches as the tears sweal in verdant eyes for the third time in his life. It pained him to know that he had caused two of them, this one included. Harry'e eyes close, and suddenly, Draco falls from his arms as he reaches over to grab his own missing arm. Blood was pooling out fast and Draco knew he'd die of blood loss if it wasn't stopped soon. But where were the bloody house elves when you really need them? In the kitchen of course, but then kitchen was across the Manor. With Draco hitting the floor, an almost unbarable wooden plunk erupts in the boy's ears. He swivels his eyes to check out Harry once again in his awkward position.

Harry had went over to the cord in the courner that was somehow still connected in all of the broken chaos. One pull and an elf pops into existance. The Golden Boy turns around and gently points to the wound, and immediantly the house elf stops the bleeding with a shreek. So, he wasn't going to bleed to death after all. A soft rush of relief comes over the mind of Draco as he realizes that. But that brought back more problems. Why was his arm missing and why wasn't he speaking still? And why was it so bloody hard to move?! Finally, after quiet some time of working at it, Draco gets his jaws to working.

"Har-Harry?" He spits out softly. Apparently the boy being called heard him and walks back over to him, picking him up. "What happ..end?" Why couldn't he talk?!! Suddnenly tears well up in Harry's eyes once again as he takes the boy in his arm over to a larger peice of broken mirror, letting him glimps his reflection, strings and all.

He was in the body of a puppet. The bloody wooden replica that Lord Voldemort had made for him! He tries to move his arms, but only was able to a little, and that was without Harry's help as the Puppeteer. He couldn't even really talk without Harry opening his mouth, and when he did, it came out broken, fragmented. Merlin, what did he do? Why didn't I see this? Draco frantically thinks as he lets his new Puppeteer twist him in front of the mirror. He tries to motion for Harry to lift up his mouth so he could speak, letting him play with him only a little. Harry finally catches on and stops playing.

"'Why am I-I a pu-puppet?" He asks simply, trying to see if Harry just didn't want to speak, or if there really was something to worry about. Harry smiles, though it was such a sad smile. Draco had started to ask again, but Harry holds up a finger, telling him to wait a moment. The Gryffidor puts Draco down, in a sitting position, and goes out of Draco's line of veiw. When he does come back though, he has brought a peice of paper and a quill, writting his answer on it.

_It was to save you._

"To save me?" It was the obvious next question to Draco, but the look on Harry's face suggested that he didn't expect it.

_Yes,_ Harry stops at that, as it afraid to answer. _The Alchemy went wrong. It started to take you, so I bound your soul to the body of the puppet you had._

"My puppet?" It was getting easier to speak the more he did, but still, being in the body of a puppet wasn't Draco's idea of a good time. And neither was having to have someone help you no matter where you go. He would have almost rather of been killed than be like this. But he couldn't say that to Harry. He was having a hard enough time coping with Sirius' and Remus' death. He couldn't just leave Harry by himself right now could he? "Where did you find it?" It was all he could ask. Except maybe why, but that'd come later.

_I just found it. Kind of a coicidence wasn't it?_ Harry smiles at the puppet.

"What, Harry, happened to your voice, and your arm?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

_Equivilent exchange._

"What?"

_Equivilent exchange! I had to give up my arm to get your soul back, and my voice, I guess to have it attatched to the puppet. It was worth it. It was for your soul, Draco. _Draco didn't catch the 'It was worth it, It was for your soul' part, being too wrapped up in his own thought. He didn't even realize that Harry had begun to play with him a little, but he stops soon enough, almost laughing at him when he made him skip.

It isn't fair. That's the first thoughts that flood Draco's mind when he finished reading Harry's responce. "You shouldn't have given up your arm, and for Merlin's sake, not your voice!"

_I didn't choose to get those taken away, they just went away on their own! _If Harry could speak, Draco would guarrentee that he would have been yelling at the top of his lungs, and considering he's had practice, that wouldn't be good for Draco, wooden, ears. _And, it WAS WORTH IT!! _Ouch, pure heart felt yelling. Draco knew he'd touched on a tender subject. Draco sighs the best he can.

"I knew this would happen." He whispers. "I knew it. You should have let me die!" Draco yells back. "You shouldn't have given them up." He then says quieter.

_You knew this would happen? How could you? Why didn't you stop me, why didn't you tell me, why did you let go on with it?!!_

Draco sighs. What reason could he give him? He didn't know for sure, he just wanted to let him, wanted to see if it work. Besides, he didn't really know that they would have to give up something so needed, so used. He looks up at the other boy and gasps at not only the anger in the emerald eyes, but also the newly formed tears. The fourth time he'd made Harry cry, two in the same day!! He was bloody pathetic. "Harry, if I hadn't of you would have been broken, knowing that there was a possibility that you could bring back all of your lost one's, and you didn't get to because there was a risk involved. And since when did you care about what happened to me? You wouldn't have lived if you had given up that possibility, and you know it." Draco lets out another sigh. He went back through the conversation, and decided to use something that he hadn't heard at first.

"It was for your soul Harry."

Kid: (10/9/05) Yeah, I know, this chapter is a little chopy, but I'm not really in the flowing type of writing mood here. Just deal with it for now, kay? I'll eventually come back a fix it, make it less chopy, and better. Probably longer too. But anyway. I had a question in a review: Why did Harry choose Remus to bring back out of all that he could. Well, that's actually a rather hard question. I just chose him because though Harry would be very happy to have his parents back, they died before he could really know them. so it wan't that hard to get over their deaths. Sirius, well, whatever happened to the body? Is he even truely dead? Yes, he's not in the books anymore, but that doesn't mean that he's dead, so therefore there would be no soul to bring back. Dumbledore.. Well, I just don't have a great liking for the old sod. Sorry, but I don't. So that left Remus. But it still didn't work out, did it? Well, I hope that answered your question! Thank you for reading this! Baibai for now!

(08/24/09) Yeah, it's been that long since I've wrote this story. Amazing, eh? Anyway, I just went back over this story, and rethought the question I got with the reviewer. The reason I chose Remus was that I wanted to do something different than the anime FMA. In FMA they just take what the body is composed of to substitue it. It doesn't work. Well, I figured that if you are not used to using alchemy, you wouldn't be used to having to have the ingrediants, and in this, Remus had just died, Harry still had the body. He could used the body instead of gathering ingrediants. Yes, my earlier comment still stands about Dumbledore, as well.

For those of you who are reading this now, I thank you for waiting. This is the final chapter, unless requested. Thank you all.


End file.
